


Coming Home

by TheLadyBath



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBath/pseuds/TheLadyBath
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Coming Home

It was the same dream. At least a few times a week since he was a little boy, Jim Street would have the same dream. It was of that night all those years ago when his life changed, when his mother was called a murderer and when his father died. But that’s not what he dreamed about. The dream was about the little girl with a mop of honey blond curls being pulled from him and put in a separate car even as she cried out for him. “Jimmy.....Jimmy, please.”  
“Tess”!  
Jim sat up in bed, sweat pouring from his body, his heard racing. “Tess,” he whispered.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________Street was in the Armory doing his daily inspection and cleaning. A cup of coffee stood on his work bench....his third...or was it his fourth today? He never could go back to sleep after that dream, so he would get up, run, and come into the station to enjoy some quiet before the morning shift arrived. Working in the Armory was tedious, but at least it kept him close to the S.W.A.T team and at least they still treated him as one of their own. He was close to completing the S.W.A.T academy and hopefully, if he did not screw things up, he would be reinstated to the team.  
“Yeah, Street,” he muttered to himself, “just don’t screw things up again.”  
Street was bent over one of the Remington counter-sniper rifles as he was oiling the action when a slight sound caused him to look up.  
“Hey, Deacon,” Street said, genuinely pleased to see the older man. Then he noticed the look on Deacon’s face. “What?” Street said cautiously. “What did I do?”  
Deacon handed him a document which Street scanned. “Oh my God,” he whispered, sitting down heavily on the bench.  
“Hey. Are you OK,” Deacon asked, concerned since all the color had drained from Street’s face.  
Street took a deep breath. “I think there are some things that I need to tell you.” Deacon nodded, a knot forming in his stomach as he wondered if the Kid was going to tell him something that would disqualify him from the Team once and for all. Jim continued speaking as if lost in his own thoughts. “I think this is something that Hondo and Hicks should hear. Maybe we should go find them. This is not a story I want to have to tell more than once.”  
They gathered in the kitchen since being in Hicks’ office felt like a formal inquisition. They all sat at the table while Street paced nervously.  
“C’mon Kid,” Hondo said not unkindly, spit it out.  
“You all know about me and my mom and what happened.” They all nodded. “The part that you don’t know,” he paused to take a deep breath, “the part that you don’t know because I didn’t tell you is that there was another kid there that night.” Street looked at their shocked faces and smiled a bitter half smile. “Her name is Tess and she is my younger sister.” Nobody spoke so Street continued. “She’s four years younger than me, which would have made her three at the time that my mom...,” he closed his eyes, “she would have been about three that night. After that night, we were both taken into foster care...we were separated.” Street struggled for a second to bring his voice under control. After all these years, he could still hear Tess screaming for him, begging him to not let them take her and there was nothing that he could do. That feeling of helplessness was what still kept him up at night and what still gave him nightmares when he did sleep. "I tried to find her, but I was seven and a minor so there was nothing that I could do. When I aged out, I tried again only to be told that she had sealed her records and did not want any contact from me.”  
“Street....,” Deacon tried to say something, but Street shook his head. He wanted to just get the story over with.  
“I figured that she found a family that made her happy and that she didn’t want or need the complications and craziness that was my family. I couldn’t blame her. I’d do the same.” Street looked around again trying to gauge the reactions of the three men who could absolutely destroy his dreams. He did not want to see pity...he hated that. What he seemed to see in their eyes was compassion which gave him strength to finish the story. A deep breath. “Anyway, I figured it was for the best. I did not mention her because I figured she’d be another person now and one that did not want to be reached. I figured that I really did not have a sister anymore.” Streed finished and found that he was breathing hard as if he just finished his run.  
“So I think the only question I have,” Deacon said, gently, “...is why is Tess looking for you now? She has been filing Requests for Information about you for the last 7 years.”  
“Since she turned 18,” Street confirmed. “I have no idea and more to the point, I have not received any of these requests.” He stopped and again looked around. “Did I do something wrong here? I swear I have no idea what is going on.”  
Hicks spoke. “Street, I don’t think any of this creates a risk to your application to be on SWAT, but for your own sake, I think that maybe you should try to see why your sister,” he stopped slightly uncomfortable, “why Tess is still trying to find you if all this time she wanted to be left alone.”  
Deacon reached out to Street with a small piece of note paper. “This may help.”  
Street looked down to see that it was an address. “Sir?” He looked at Hicks with an unspoken question.  
“Yes, go,” the Commander said. As the younger officer headed for the door, Hicks called out, “Street,”  
“Yes, Sir?”, Street had paused at the door and turned around to face the three men, “Good luck.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Street killed the motorcycle’s engine as he pulled up to what looked like a dilapidated store front; the very faded marquee read, “Victor Albert, C.P.A”. Street opened the door and heard the sound of the bell as he walked into a shabby, but clean waiting room. Looking around, Street saw a desk covered in papers along with an old fashioned phone. Behind the desk were several filing cabinets and a door leading that was open, but Street could not see since it was brighter in the waiting room and the door and hallway were shadowed. “Hi,” a woman’s voice called out from the darkness. “I’ll be right out to help you.”  
“No worries,” Street replied, his heart starting to race. Could that be Tess?  
“Sorry about that,” the same woman’s voice said as she walked in through the door carrying a load of files and ledgers.  
Street, had been checking his phone and looked up and for a second it felt like he was looking at two people at the same time; he saw Tess as she was the last time he saw her – as a little curl clutching her doll and then also as the woman in front of him. He knew it was her…the hair and the eyes were exactly as he remembered them. “Hi Tess,” he whispered. “I’m…”  
“Jim”, Tess completed his sentence as everything she had been carrying slipped to the floor.


End file.
